Message:/supports:
General description of message. Usage Parameters For menu use ; operator : Same value provided in query. ; purpose : Same value provided in query. ; nonce : Same value provided in query ; template : If many of the commands to be returned share the same form except for one value, this template may be provided so that the option can just specify the value to fill in. The value will replace the string "%v" in the template. The template does not need to include the operator, devicetype, method, or nonce parameters; the Device should add them automatically unless it knows they will not be needed. Example: "clothes:{\"addfolder\":\"%v\"}" ; options : An array of objects. Each object in the array represents a command that the Device might want to send back to the Core under these cirumstances, and has the following parameters: :; orix :: The command to be sent for this option. If omitted, the value of the template parameter is to be used, with the value filled in. Example: "*control:{\"control\":\"motion\", \"option\":\"1\"} :; value :: The value to be filled into the template and used as the command. Example: "/Outfits/Dresses/Pink dress :; label :: A language-independent label that may be used to explain the option to the user. (For example, a folder name.) Recommended even if language-specific options are also provided, as not all Devices will support languages. Example: Unfreeze, "Pink dress" :; en, fr, zh... :: If specified, represents a language-specific label that might be used instead of the label parameter. :; tag :: A short value that might be used as button text in the event that the label is too long. The Device is not required to use it even if it is provided, and may choose to use its own tag, or to use the label and truncate it. ; more : If specified, alerts the receiving script that more messages will be sent with the same nonce, including additional options. (This is necessary because SL's 1024-character limit on llSay messages means a large number of options might easily not be able to be provided in a single message.) If a numeric value is provided, it should be the Core's estimate of the total number of messages required to complete the request (including this one), but the Device should not count on this being accurate or present. See the examples below. ; reuse : If specified, notifies the receiving script that it may, if it chooses, store the response to this request and use it again the next time a menu is needed. If the value is sameop, then the response should only be used for the same operator; a different operator might have different choices and so a new message should be sent. If the value is 1, then the same response can be used for any operator. If this parameter is specified, the Core promises to send to the device if and when the the device should discard this result, and should send a new message if it needs to (as if reuse had not been specified in the first place). For general use ; parameter : Meaning and usage. Default value: xyz. ; parameter : Meaning and usage. Default value: xyz. Expected Action by Device Response(s) Expected Examples /pong: /widget:{"widget":"A","color":"<1,0,0>","id":1,"name":"Autonomy"} /power:1 Typical usage Implementation Details: ACS